Un cumpleaños para recordar
by ARAMARU-CHAN 26
Summary: Han pasado más de dos años desde que las chicas de Uranohoshi fueron transferidas a la escuela en Numazu. Entre todas las antiguas integrantes de Aquors, la más maravillada fue la curiosa Hanamaru. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando la tecnología termine aislando a la niña del templo?
1. 1- Un cumpleaños para recordar

Disclaimer: Love Live Sunshine! y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Resumen: Ha pasado más de dos años desde que las chicas de Uranohoshi fueron transferidas a la escuela en Numazu. Entre todas las antiguas integrantes de Aquors, la más maravillada fue la curiosa Hanamaru. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando la tecnología termine aislando a la niña del templo?

**Hola a todos y todas**

**Desde que comencé en FanFiction hace como año y medio no es un secreto que adoro a Hanamaru, venga, que mi nombre de usuario es en parte mi nombre real pero también tiene una gran influencia de ella. Así que, como hice el año pasado y como planeo hacer mientras que a mi cerebro le pueda exprimir una idea, estoy escribiendo una ligera historia en honor a la que, en mi opinión, es el mejor personaje de Love Live Sunshine! (Ya saben que para más rollo me pueden ir a leer abajo). Así que, haciendo lo que no hago ni por Hanayo-chan (que fue por mucho tiempo mi personaje favorito) aquí tienen esta ligera historia.**

**Sin más por el momento, por favor lean, disfruten, y quiero que sepan que para mi siempre es un honor escribir para ustedes.**

_Un cumpleaños para recordar_

Las mañanas de primavera en Numazu son cálidas, y aún así son mucho más frías que las del templo en Uchiura. ¿Puede ser que todo el modernismo de la ciudad termine por enfriar el ambiente? ¿Será que estar lejos del mar gentil y suave haya cambiado mi percepción? ¿Podrá ser que la antigua brisa que chocaba contra mi cuerpo al encontrarme limpiando los patios se haya ido para no volver? ¿Para no volver como la tranquila vida en el pueblo, para no volver como los tiempos de Uranohoshi, para no volver como la alegría, para no volver como la compañía, para no volver como mis amigas…?

Admito que eso último no es culpa de la brisa, no es culpa de Numazu, no es culpa de la gran ciudad que cautiva con todas esas invenciones del futuro que sólo los del centro saben cómo manejar, ni siquiera es culpa de ellas: todo es mi culpa.

Por cierto, casi lo olvido, hoy es 4 de marzo, y casualmente es mi decimoctavo cumpleaños. Yo me llamo Hanamaru Kunikida, y sí, soy la misma chica a la que hace dos años impresionaba el botón de encendido y apagado de una computadora. Y sí, soy la misma chica que devoraba y devoraba libro tras libro. Y sí, soy la misma chica que nunca ha destacado por nada. ¿Cómo puedo ser la misma y al mismo tiempo sentirme como una persona completamente diferente? Porque, a final de cuentas, es cierto, soy la misma chica de hace dos años, pero también soy la misma chica que terminó como hace tres: sola, apartada, reservada…

¿Cómo pude ser hechizada tan fácilmente por algo tan superficial? Lo peor de todo, es que ya casi tiene dos años que pasó, y aún no puedo responderme eso, y es que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. De un momento a otro, todo comenzó a irse al agujero, y nunca supe en qué momento pasó. Quiero imaginarme que todo comenzó un par de meses después de mi cumpleaños número dieciséis, cuando ya habíamos sido transferidas a la escuela en Numazu. No fue nunca un secreto que las estudiantes de Uranohoshi no habíamos sido muy queridas al principio, pero a Chika-san, a You-san y a Riko-san no pareció importarles. Seguían estando las tres unidas, con sus problemas de vez en cuando. Con el tiempo, ellas consiguieron acostumbrarse; sin embargo, Yoshiko-chan, Ruby-chan y yo no tuvimos la misma suerte.

Si soy honesta, creo que de las tres fui la que menos intentó mantenernos unidos, porque fui a la que menos le interesaba: creía que éramos irrompibles; que no habría fuerza alguna capaz de romper nuestro vínculo. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, después de haber ayudado a Leah-san en Hakodate, después de haber viajado prácticamente por el mundo… Una pelea entre nosotras era algo que ni siquiera pasaba por mi cabeza.

Di cosas por hecho. Demasiadas. Estaba muy ocupada maravillándome por tener a mi alcance la internet todos los días y todo el día, estaba demasiado maravillada teniendo al alcance una biblioteca casi tan grande como todo el auditorio de Uranohoshi. De las seis, fui la que mejor pasó desapercibida. Cuando salí de la preparatoria, era mejor recordada por haber sido la estudiante perfecta que por mi pasado como miembro de Aquors. Chika-san y sus amigas habían sido el principal centro de atención durante su tercer año, pero Yoshiko-chan no se había quedado para nada atrás. Entre sus antiguas compañeras de la secundaria, había regresado como una especie de leyenda. Había pasado de ser la chica a la que todos veían como la rara a ser una estrella. La querían y la admiraban

En cuanto a Ruby-chan, ella fue la que más lo intentó, ella fue la que intentó que las tres estuviéramos unidas, por lo menos durante nuestro segundo año. Para tercero, ya estábamos demasiado fracturadas como para que alguna de las tres se atreviera a siquiera intentarlo. Y es cierto que, en el fondo, tal vez Yoshiko-chan está tan avergonzada como yo de lo que dijimos ese fatídico día en el que conseguimos que Ruby, la chica que había hecho de todo porque no nos fragmentáramos como Dia-sama, como Kanan-san y como Mari-san en su segundo año, se rindiera. Ese día, nuestro trío se separó.

En un principio, Ruby-chan me prefirió a mí, y ahora que me pongo a reflexionar, ese fue el punto en el que realmente tiré todo por la borda. Aún después de haber perdido a la que había sido mi mejor amiga desde que era literalmente una florecita, no aprendí la lección. A Ruby nunca le hubiera dicho nada feo, de ninguna forma me hubiera podido perdonar el dolor de decirle algo a una chica tan dulce. Sin embargo, mi silencio fue el mayor insulto que pude haber profanado. Casi no le decía nada, evitaba casi todos los temas, la hacía sentir incomoda, sí, yo, la misma que antes había sido su confidente, la que había tomado el valor de encarar a Dia-sama con tal de verla cumpliendo su sueño.

Con el tiempo, ella sola se fue alejando de mí, y yo, demasiado clavada en las maravillas de Numazu, ni siquiera me di cuenta. El punto de quiebre había sido en septiembre, durante nuestro mismo segundo año en la preparatoria, cuando, demasiado distraída para darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, olvidé ir a casa de Ruby-chan. No puedo imaginarme ni siquiera su expresión cuando se dio cuenta de que en todo el día ni siquiera llegó algo parecido a una felicitación, cuando ella siempre había estado en cada uno de mis cumpleaños desde que la conocía. Al día siguiente, demasiado temprano, llegó al teléfono del templo un mensaje de voz de ella. Su tono era quebrado, y, gracias a las estrellas, lo escuché yo y no mi papá. "Maru-chan. Yo te quiero, pero tienes que decirme. ¿Tengo que ser una pantalla para que me correspondas con un poco de cariño?". Lo primero que hice fue borrarlo, y por tonta, intenté hacerme la fuerte, intenté que no me afectara, y perdí a la única amiga que todavía tenía.

Y fue entonces que pasó. De cierto modo, lo que yo quería que pasara terminó sucediendo cuando me quedé sola. Crecí como la espuma en mis calificaciones, que nunca habían sido malas. Lo había perdido casi todo, y por eso la escuela se volvió el centro de mi vida. Devoraba el triple de libros que antes, me volví una experta manejando el internet, y hasta perfeccioné mi inglés, todo en menos de dos años. Y aún así, el vacío volvió. Cada que terminaba un libro, volvía a sentir el mismo vacío que antes. Me sentía devastada, desesperanzada, sola.

Más allá de mi papá, de mi abuela y de la bibliotecaria de la escuela, no hablaba con nadie. Me enteré de que, cuando había destruido el corazón a Ruby-chan, se le pegó como estampa a Chika-san y a sus amigas por lo que restó de ese año. Cuando se graduaron, incluso limó las asperezas con Yoshiko-chan. Yo no. Yo seguía apartándome en el rincón más cercano a la puerta del salón, para poder escapar de ellas y del resto.

Curiosamente, la que por tres años había sido mi hermana mayor no dejó de serlo cuando me peleé con Ruby-chan. Dia-sama me comprendió, y aunque nunca le terminó de agradar la idea de que Ruby-chan y yo nos hubiéramos distanciado, nunca llegó a portarse grosera conmigo. Seguía dándome consejos, y hasta hoy, continuaba hablando con ella por mensaje todos los días.

—No importa lo que haya pasado entre mi Ruby y tú. Siempre las dos serán mis hermanitas. —me dijo. Yo la quería como tal, y aunque cada que hablaba con ella era como recordar a Ruby-chan, nunca pude renunciar al regazo consolador de Dia-sama.

Dia-sama me solía decir que recomendaba que nos volviéramos a reconciliar. Decía que ella por experiencia propia sabía que la soledad no le venía bien a nadie. Y nosotras ni siquiera teníamos hermanitas que nos alegraran el día. De mi parte yo nunca tuve el valor de regresar con Ruby-chan. Para cuando me di cuenta a mediados de mi tercer año de todo lo que había perdido, para mí ya era demasiado tarde. Sentía que Ruby-chan, en todo su derecho, me mandaría al diablo con mis disculpas. Aun así, cuando llegó el siguiente septiembre, me atreví a felicitarla en su cumpleaños, y no fue usando uno de esos correos electrónicos que tanto me maravillaban. Tomé una hoja de papel, una pluma, y le pedí a mi Obasan que me ayudara con mi caligrafía. No me atreví a escribir todo lo que pensaba, solamente le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños y le pedía una disculpa por todo. La metí en uno de los cierres de su mochila, con la esperanza de que la abriera cuando estuviera en casa, y seguramente así fue, aunque como nunca me dijo nada, no estoy ciento por ciento segura.

Después de ese día, finalmente caí en cuenta de todo lo que había perdido. Cuando le conté a Dia-sama, incluso se le escapo decirme Hanamaru-chan, en diferencia al Hanamaru a secas que siempre había usado conmigo. Ya no sólo era por Ruby-chan, sino también por Yoshiko-chan. Veía en invierno y en verano que, en Uchiura, Chika-san, You-san y Riko-san seguían siendo inseparables, y me preguntaba a mí misma por qué había sido tan tonta como para dejar que mi pasión por esas maravillas terminara por quitarme a mis amigas.

Hice examen para quedarme en la Universidad de Numazu, en la cual me aceptaron casi de inmediato, y, en cuanto mis vacaciones terminen dentro de una semana, comenzaré a estudiar literatura japonesa, creo yo, que igual de sola. La mayoría de mis compañeros habían decidido tomar el vuelo, ir más lejos, pero yo, a pesar de haberme quedado maravillada con las ciudades del futuro, preferí quedarme en la conocida Numazu, terminar de estudiar y regresar a hacerme cargo del templo de mi familia. Era mi ideal de una vida tranquila, una vida en la que ya he cumplido todo propósito posible. Era como en los libros que tanto me gustaba leer: el viaje había terminado. Ya podía regresar a casa. Y, sin embargo, en los libros, el protagonista regresa cambiado. Yo sólo regresaría, igual o peor a cómo empecé.

No suena como el cumpleaños más optimista de todos, sin embargo, como una bendición caída del cielo, me llego la felicitación de Dia-sama

"Feliz cumpleaños pequeña Hanamaru. ¿Estás en el templo?"

Era una pregunta rara. No sabía por qué habría de interesarle que estuviera o no estuviera en el templo. Además, supuse que ella sería la primera en saber que yo, cuando no estaba en la escuela, siempre estaba en el templo. Aún así, le respondí que sí. Ella estaba muy lejos, estudiando en Tokio, así que, si ni siquiera por el cumpleaños de Ruby había venido a Uchiura, no creía que por el mío lo haría.

Mi papá, mi abuela y yo, nos quedamos en casa casi todo el día. Desde el año anterior mi cumpleaños lo había celebrado solo con ellos dos. La abuela había hecho un pastel con las mandarinas que le había dado directamente la familia Takami en señal de buena fe. Por otro lado, mi papá había decidido contarme qué había pasado con mamá, y era una historia de la cual yo ya había escrito historias al respecto. Esperaba que alguna coincidiera, casi como fanática de un show de misterio.

Aún así, cuando íbamos terminando de comer, sonó la campana de la entrada del templo. Era raro, pues los miércoles nadie solía venir. Cuando salí a abrir, la mandíbula casi se me fue al piso.

—Hanamaru-chan —estaba en la puerta, con una conversación que yo perfectamente había memorizado en la pantalla del celular—, feliz cumpleaños.

—¿Ruby-chan?

_Fin del capítulo_

**Sí, dije fin del capítulo, sé que se supone que esto de los cumpleaños suele ser para escribir cosas como one-shots y cosas de ese tipo, pero no me pueden juzgar, se me fue un poco la mano, y pensé que dejarlo todo junto quedaría muy largo. Además, sabía que no terminaría para antes de las 9 de la mañana de México, que es en teoría cuando el 4 de marzo acaba en Japón. Por eso es que, nunca he actualizado tan temprano (de hecho son las 6:30, llevo como media hora en la escuela terminando con los detalles de este capítulo), pero a veces, hay personas que son así de importantes. Literalmente traigo puesta encima mi playera estampada con la flor circular de Hanamaru. Así de tanto la quiero. Pero bueno, el otro capítulo lo subiré hoy mismo, un poco más tarde, y entonces sí hablaré realmente sobre mi amor por Hanamaru. En serio, creo que este capítulo casi no tendrá relleno, pero el que viene estará lleno de estas cosas en negritas, porque simplemente podría decir mucho más de lo que tiene de extensión de esta historia de mi cariño hacia Hanamaru. Sé que suena un poco malo de mi parte, pero literalmente se me olvidó que ayer era cumpleaños de una tía, pero desde el domingo estoy acordándome de que es cumpleaños de Hanamaru.**

**En fin, supongo que, gracias a esto, no tengo ni que decirles de donde saqué la inspiración para esta historia. Es un poco amarga, pero más tarde que suba la siguiente parte entenderán el porqué de las cosas. Hanamaru es linda, Hanamaru es linda, pero ni siquiera ella está exenta de cometer una o dos tonterías.**

**Y pues, creo que ya que suba la siguiente parte se tendrán que leer el rollo de esta niña rarita venerando a su Hanamaru como en mil palabras o más, así que, ya los dejo descansar de mí por el momento. **

**Nos vemos más tarde, yo soy Aramaru, los quiero a todos y todas, y desde aquí les digo que… ¡Ohayou! (Chale, nunca había actualizado temprano, no queda lindo el Oyasuminassan, pero bueno, hoy es día de Hanamaru, así que, al demonio con las temporalidades, en Japón son las 9 de la noche ¡Oyasuminassan!)**


	2. 2- Recuerdos desenterrados

Disclaimer: Love Live Sunshine! y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Resumen: Ha pasado más de dos años desde que las chicas de Uranohoshi fueron transferidas a la escuela en Numazu. Entre todas las antiguas integrantes de Aquors, la más maravillada fue la curiosa Hanamaru. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando la tecnología termine aislando a la niña del templo?

**Hola a todos y todas, aquí estoy de regreso para que vean que no soy puro cuento, bueno, sí soy, pero sólo en parte, aunque teóricamente no han pasado 24 horas así que...**

**¡Qué día fue hoy! Ya saben que tratándose de Hanamaru, me voy a extender en la parte de abajo más de lo usual. Pero cómo todo lo que había que dejar en claro lo deje ya bien clarito en la mañana, no hay que ser tan repetitiva ahora.**

**Sin más, para los que hayan leído la primera parte y para los que apenas estén llegando con esta segunda, por favor lean, disfruten, y hónrenme leyendo esta historia que tanto he disfrutado escribir. Nos vemos en la parte de abajo.**

_Recuerdos desenterrados_

—¿Ruby-chan?

Me quedé embobada en la gran puerta del templo cuando salí a abrirle a la que había sido mi amiga querida. Ella estaba de pie con su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sosteniendo el teléfono con la conversación que yo había tenido con Dia-sama en la semana. Supuse que me debí de quedar mucho tiempo estoica, pues ella fue la que rompió con el silencio, cosa que, ni con la confianza que obtuvo con los años, se atrevía a hacer.

—¿Puedo pasar? —dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

No fui consciente de mi respuesta, pero creo que abrí la puerta para guiarla adentro. No me creía que ella estuviera aquí, en mi casa, otra vez. Si antes estaba embobada, cuando se sentó en la mesa del comedor de mi casa, quedé completamente aturdida. Seguro que ella, que estaba comiendo rodeada por mi abuela y por mi papá estaba tan nerviosa como yo. Se veía más roja de lo normal, como cuando recién la conocía.

—Que gusto volver a verte Ruby —dijo mi padre, mirándome discretamente, mientras terminaba de comer. Ruby-chan había llegado precisamente cuando estábamos terminando de comer, así que, por cortesía, le servimos para que comiera con nosotros, y mi padre, mi abuela y yo, los tres la acompañamos con otro plato—. Ya tenía bastante que no aparecías por el templo.

—Y qué lo digas —le siguió la abuela, masticando con los ojos cerrados—. Pensé que no te volvería a ver por aquí.

Ruby-chan terminó de comer, nos dio las gracias, y entonces, yo, que hasta ese momento no había dicho ni una palabra, me atreví a hablar.

—¿Cómo están tus padres? ¿Cómo está Dia-sama zura? —le pregunté casi por protocolo. No sabía de que hablarle después de que hubieran pasado tantos meses sin decirle ni una sola palabra. No era incómodo, simplemente era raro. Mi tono era nervioso como no lo había sido nunca. Cada palabra me pesaba una tonelada

—Onee-chan vendrá la semana que entra. Tal vez nos quieras acompañar —mi tono nervioso terminó por ponerla nerviosa a ella. Estaba bien, por lo menos así no me vería tan mal. —Pero ahora, ¿quisieras acompañarme a caminar un poco? —dijo con una reverencia, tan tímida que terminó por sacarme una ligera sonrisa; volteé a ver a mi papá.

—Otosan, ¿qué opinas zura? —busqué apoyo en el hombre sentado a mi lado.

—Ve, diviértete un poco Maru-chan —¡Por un demonio papá! Eso es justo lo que no necesitaba que dijeras en este momento. Le lancé una discreta mirada de enojo que no pareció notar.

—Está bien zura— no sabía lo que me esperaba, pero también sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria. De todas formas, ya tenía bastante que no caminaba por las playas de Uchiura, a pesar de tenerlas prácticamente a lado. No era muy divertido caminar si lo hacía sola, y la abuela decía que ya no podría llevar el ritmo por toda la costa. Sería divertido, o por lo menos interesante.

Caminé con Ruby-chan por los pasillos de mi casa, y posteriormente por los sagrados corredores del templo. Todavía traía puesta la ropa con la que había hecho los quehaceres del templo en la mañana, así que metí las manos en los enormes bolsillos. Ruby caminaba con la cabeza baja, sabía que realmente estaba tan avergonzada como yo del silencio incómodo.

—¿Qué nos pasó, Maru-chan? —Fue lo primero que dijo cuando ya íbamos a salir del templo.

Me armé de valor para atreverme a dirigirle la palabra a ella directamente, por primera vez en varios meses.

—Numazu pasó zura. —le dije en voz baja, demasiado apenada para siquiera levantar la voz.

—Lo has dicho antes, cada día desde que empezamos tercer año. — me dijo en el mismo tono apenado.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —le dije sin parar de caminar. —Dia-sama me dijo que nunca diría nada de lo que hablara con ella a nadie. Desde el primer día que me atreví a mandarle un correo electrónico zura.

—Es cierto, tú no lo sabes. Onee-chan me regaló su teléfono cuando compró una nuevo en Tokio antes de iniciar tercer año. Nunca lo reinicié, y entre todo lo que tenía, nada era más valioso que un modo de seguir, de cierta forma, sabiendo de ti. Lamento que a veces se me escapara decirte Hanamaru-chan.

Eso fue un golpe duro. Había dicho tantas cosas que nunca me hubiera atrevido a hablar con la verdadera Ruby-chan, o con Yoshiko-chan, ni siquiera con la abuela o con papá. A "Dia-sama" le había contado todo. Absolutamente todo, no sólo lo de Ruby, le había contado mis inquietudes, había sido mi maestra de lágrimas, había sido la confidente que había recibido todas mis teorías sobre mi mamá. Ruby lo sabía todo. Yo le había contado todo.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —le dije más sorprendida que molesta. En el fondo, no me molestaba. De hecho, me avergonzaba. Nunca hubiera dicho una cosa fea de nadie, ni siquiera en la mayor de las confianzas, pero si había dicho cosas feas de mí misma. —¡¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste engañándome haciéndome creer que eras Dia-sama zura?!

Ahora volvió a ser ella la que se puso rojísima, como un tomate. Y agachó la cabeza más de lo que yo lo había hecho en un principio

—Bueno, pues, solamente todo nuestro tercer año. Perdóname. —me dijo triste.

Agaché la cabeza un momento en vergüenza tanto como ella. Le había contado tantas cosas tan indecentes… Y ella… Y ella lo había entendido, porque, aunque imitaba el vocabulario culto y formal de Dia-sama, yo siempre había podido leer las intenciones de los mensajes. Era de todos modos mi consuelo.

—Solamente —dije entre pequeñas risas.

—¿No estás molesta?

—Por supuesto que estoy molesta —le dije con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. —. Pero estoy más avergonzada de lo que puedo estar molesta zura. Dije tanto… tanto que creí que nunca nadie sabría…

—Tu carta decía mucho más —me soltó, para luego taparse la boca. Las dos nos pusimos rojísimas de la vergüenza con su comentario, tan rojas, que nos paramos en un banco y nos sentamos hasta que se nos pasara la vergüenza—. Si la recuerdas, ¿cierto?

—Cada palabra zura.

—Me enteré de que te irás a la Universidad de Numazu— me dijo mirándome como si me estuviera interrogando. Yo no me quedé atrás. Le contesté con una pregunta.

—¿Tú a Tokio?

—Onee-chan me ha ayudado bastante. Sí, me iré para Tokio. Son mis últimos días por aquí.

—Ya veo —dije. Por alguna razón me sentí triste. Una parte de mí esperaba que Ruby-chan se hubiera acobardado y hubiera decidido quedarse en Numazu como yo. Pero había crecido, y se había hecho fuerte. Ahí está la prueba. —Me alegro por ti.

Continuamos caminando. Pasamos por dónde antes había estado Uranohoshi, ahora, sólo quedaban sus ruinas, y según entendía no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que la demolieran por completo. Era triste.

—Te has quedado muy cómoda, Hanamaru-chan —me soltó de pronto— ¿Dónde quedó la Hanamaru-chan que quería devorar al mundo? ¿La que quería llegar al rincón más remoto del país?

—Se fue como Uranohoshi —dije con una sonrisa nostálgica, para contener las lágrimas—. Se fue como Aquors, se fue como Yoshiko-chan —para este punto, ya no podía contenerme, me solté a llorar, y no a llorar leve, me solté a llorar desconsoladamente. Sentía como todo lo que tría encima comenzaba a desinflarse, casi literalmente como una pelota que poco a poco va empequeñeciendo. —Se fue como tú Ruby-chan. ¡Se fue como mi mamá! Se fue por mi culpa zura.

No dejé de llorar ni por la confesión. Ruby, que siempre había pecado igual que yo de ser chillona, no se quedó atrás. Me acompañó lagrimeando con la misma intensidad que yo, aunque más silenciosa. Seguía sintiendo como me desahogaba con cada grito que pegaba. El mar era el único que podía ahogar todo eso, y sus olas iban y venían, iban y venían, opacando el sonido de mi llanto.

—¡Perdóname Ruby-chan! Todo fue mi culpa. Tenía miedo, y cambié. Dejé de ser una buena amiga. Me convertí en un asco de persona. Si tan solo tuviera un deseo, si tan solo, desearía que nunca nos hubiéramos transferido. ¡Que nos hubiéramos quedado para siempre en nuestro pueblito, lejos de todo lo malo que hay allá afuera! ¡Fui una tonta! Me maravillé por tantas cosas que, a final de cuentas, son irrelevantes, ¿y todo para qué? Al final perdí a mis amigas zura.

—Sí que eres llorona Zuramaru.

Esa voz, la reconocí. Cuando miré hacia el otro lado, vi que ahí estaba Yoshiko-chan, sentada junto a nosotras. Ruby apenas y la saludó con la cabeza, y yo no supe ni que decirle. Toda esta tarde había estado llena de sorpresas. Y yo que había tenido una mañana tan tranquila.

—¿Yoshiko-chan?

—¡Yohane! ¿Ni por lo que me dijiste puedes intentarlo? ¡Yohane! —dijo exasperada en el mismo tono infantil que usaba cuando íbamos en primer año. A mí me enterneció verla así de nuevo, por lo que solo le pude gesticular una sonrisa sincera.

—¿Y ahora qué? Esto no es literatura, aquí no volveremos a ser amigas porque un día nos sentamos a platicar, ¿o sí? —me atreví a decir llamando la atención de ambas— Las tres nos hemos fragmentado demasiado como para poder olvidarlo como si nada. Vaya, ¿qué no recuerdas lo que te dije ese día zura?

Ella no se inmutó ni un poco, solamente se acomodó en el banco.

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo. Y después de dos años sin poder hablar con un ángel caído como yo, creo que tu penitencia ya quedó pagada. ¿Qué no me extrañas tanto como yo te extraño Zuramaru?

—A las dos las extraño —dije.

—Por cierto, ¿quién es la chillona del cumpleaños? —dijo a modo de burla, antes de envolverme en un abrazo asfixiante. Vaya que su fuerza sí era sobrenatural. —Felicidades Zuramaru.

—Yoshiko-chan, ¡me asfixias zura!

—No espero que nos perdonemos como si nada —dijo Ruby-chan entre lágrimas—. Pero cuando nos traje a las tres aquí, fue para que empecemos a trabajar en ello. ¿Cómo podemos vivir cargando con tanto rencor? Las extraño tanto a las dos.

—¿Cómo no extrañar a las dos Little demons más leales que he tenido? Desde que se fueron me he debilitado demasiado, casi he sido derrotada. Pero hoy, desde las sombras, resurgiremos juntas para volver a la grandeza de tiempos anteriores.

—Chicas— les dije, entre lágrimas de nostalgia— Gracias por haber celebrado mi cumpleaños conmigo. En serio que no me puedo imaginar un mejor regalo que este. Había estado pensando tanto en ustedes recientemente, que verlas aquí, a las dos aquí conmigo, es como una bendición del cielo.

—Y espera a que llegues a tu casa— me dijo Yoshiko-chan—. Ojalá que el regalo que te llevé haya podido entrar por la puerta del templo.

Ese comentario tan natural era la razón de que la quisiera tanto. Este ambiente tan lindo era la razón de que las quisiera tanto. Sabía que no me habían perdonado, pero ya habían hecho demasiado por mí al ayudarme a dar este primer paso. Ahora me tocaba dar el resto, para conseguir salvar todo lo que todavía fuera posible de lo que alguna vez había sido el cielo en la tierra.

_Fin de la historia._

**¿Y bien? Ahora sí ya de a de verás, ¿qué tal les pareció esta historia? En lo personal, em divertí más escribiendo esta que la del año pasado, y afortunadamente tuve estos dos días suficiente tiempo libre para ponerme a escribir. Por otro lado, dije que actualizaría ayer, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero se me hizo tardísimo entonces terminé ya el capítulo apenas ahorita que llegué a la escuela.**

**La verdad es que me encantó escribir algo que sucediera después. Hasta ahora la mayoría de mis experimentos habían sido con el antes. Un después es lindo, un después es lindo. Más tratándose de ellas tres, que siempre son divertidas de escribir, y quiero imaginar, que de leer. ¿Qué habrá pasado con la mamá de Hanamaru? ¿Se podrá reparar su amistad tan quebrada? ¿Todo fue un sueño? No lo sé, me encantaría ver teorías conspirativas en sus reviews, si me honrasen con una.**

**Como ya sabrán, Hanamaru es mi personaje favorito de todo Love Live, en serio, de las musas, de las acuarelas y de las PDP. Y no sólo Hanamaru, también la voz de Kanako Takatsuki me encanta. Para mí, el principio del capítulo 4 de la primera temporada de Sunshine (el único capítulo que vi más de dos veces) es magnífica, casi perfecta, sólo no lo fue porque ya a Hanamaru la habían presentado antes, pero aún así es bastante linda (pero eso ya es muy personal).**

**Recuerdo que School Idol Project lo vi por primera vez por ahí del 2016, de hecho, un par de semanas después del Final Live. A las de Aquors no las conocí hasta 2017 principios de 2018, personalmente uno de los períodos más inestables de mi corta vida. **

**Y pues, ya se me hizo tan tarde que me ahorraré todo el choro que tenía planeado sobre Hanamaru, porque ya no quiero seguir retardando la publicación de este capítulo.**

**Pasando a la sección de la historia que nada tiene que ver con esta historia, para los lectores de las otras historias, por regla este fin de semana tocaría actualización, pero técnicamente ahorita ya actualicé, entonces pues, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas para continuar con Catálisis.**

**Y bueno, pues ya vamos terminado aquí con este capítulo y a la vez con esta historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado leerla tanto como yo escribirla. Sin más yo soy Aramaru, me despido, y ahora si llega el momento de decir ¡Oyasuminassan! (En Japón es de noche, así que sí vale)**


End file.
